


#24 Mask

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash can be so immature at times, as Misty knows all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#24 Mask

Misty patted the greenish mixture slathered over her skin, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, she wasn't looking too attractive with this herbal mask on her face, but she would be looking much better once she took it off. After all, these kinds of masks were supposed to work wonders for the skin.

Even if she wasn't too bothered about her appearance at times, she was a girl and she still needed to look her best. In a few minutes, her face would be glowing and radiant. It would certainly be worth it.

Now she just needed to wait until it was time to take the mask off. Misty stood in front of the mirror, drumming her fingers on the side of the basin as she continued to stare at her reflection. Sometimes she hated waiting.

Then there was an insistent knocking on the door. Misty muttered under her breath in annoyance. Couldn't she just have a few minutes to herself in the bathroom? Especially when she had an icky looking mask on her face.

"Misty, are you done yet?" Ash's voice came through the door. "I really gotta pee."

Well, there was nothing she could do about it. Misty sighed and walked over to the door, reluctantly opening it and facing Ash.

Ash stared at her, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of Misty with a green face.

Then he screamed and ran away. "Brock, it's terrible! Misty's turned into a monster!"

Misty clenched her fists. "Ash Ketchum, you are so dead!" she screamed, charging after him into the bedroom.

Poor Brock ended up having to take cover when a furious pillow fight ensued.


End file.
